La guerra, el equipo
by Mayleena
Summary: Un nuevo año, una nueva aventura, quien es llevado a un lugar secreto de entrenamiento, serán entrenados de forma especializada en defensa para una guerra mas grande de lo que muchos pensaban.SUSPENDIDO TEMPORALMENTE
1. La selección o rapto de los primeros

Capítulo 1: La selección (o rapto) de los primeros siete

Un nuevo año escolar se acercaba para muchas de las escuelas de magia del mundo, los alumnos llegarían a revolver a los maestros y superiores, un gran barullo se haría en el encuentro de varios amigos y amores, pero lo que no saben es que esta vez algunos de ellos, solo los mejores, serán llevados a un lugar aparte para un gran pero secreto evento donde ellos serían los integrantes de un gran equipo.

En algún lugar de Tokio, Japón

Sayuri Yahama bostezó al ver en su reloj digital "2:00 am", se apresuró a terminar de guardar el documento de su computadora, se dirigió a su recámara a prepararse a dormir, pronto regresaría al colegio en Irlanda, lejos de su hogar, miró el cielo estrellado por la ventana y se recostó esperando que el sueño le viniera antes de que un tercer bostezo saliera.

Sintió algo mas y se despertó con un sobresalto al ver que la ventana estaba abierta

-¿Quién esta ahí?- no hubo respuesta alguna, así que se levantó a cerrar la ventana y volvió a recostarse.

Una mano poderosa la tomó del antebrazo derecho, apenas pudo ver a su secuestrador, quien le puso una venda en los ojos y con un susurro le quitó la voz, ella trató de defenderse, pero un hechizo mas la dejó inconsciente, dando la oportunidad a sus captores de irse con ella a cuestas.

Casa Tanevski, en Turingia, Alemania

-Iván, a dormir ¡ya!- una señora con gran vozarrón le gritó a un joven que estaba sentado en la sala, casi durmiendo, pero que se negaba a ir a la cama.

-Ya voy...- Iván se levantó y se fue a su habitación, se puso la pijama y ya se iba a lavar los dientes cuando su mamá lo volvió a llamar.

-¿Podrías sacar la basura, está en el comedor, solo ponla en el contenedor de enfrente

-Ya voy...

Iván fue a la cocina y tomó las 2 bolsas de basura para llevárselas al contenedor

-¡Uf, que olor!- las bolsas eran grandes y olían muy mal, así que se apresuró para terminar ya.

Cuando las ponía en el contenedor, una ráfaga de aire se sintió, y en la obscuridad de la calle, se aparecieron 3 personas con túnicas negras, no se les podía ver la cara, pero Iván sabía que no estaban ahí de turistas. Las personas sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Iván, quien rápidamente se colocó detrás del contenedor donde momentos después, dieron todos los hechizos que iban dirigidos a él.

Iván salió dispuesto a pelear, y si podía, ir por su varita, ya que ya podía mas o menos llamarla con un hechizo, pero, al salir, se vio rodeado por mas magos que antes, quienes no dudaron en lanzar hechizos contra él, quien intentó esquivarlos, pero 2 dieron en el blanco, haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

En York, Texas

Kolna se dirigía, como cada año, a reunirse con sus amigas e ir de compras para el nuevo ciclo escolar que empezaría, ellas irían a la escuela del condado, pero ella se iba a Washington, a estudiar magia, pero ahora eso no le importaba, ella quería salir e ir a ver todas esas tiendas que parecían llamarla.

Se apresuró, ya que se le había hecho tarde, así que tomó una "desviación" para llegar mas rápido, pero dio una vuelta de mas y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba perdida.

-¡Demonios!- dijo cuando se percató de su error

Volteo a ver a todos lados, para darse cuenta de que no sabía como regresar, cuando se decidió a caminar por la derecha, se dio cuenta de que un señor con capucha negra la seguía, intentó no asustarse y hacer parecer que no lo estaba, el sujeto camino mas rápido y Kolna decidió meterse a una tienda para que hubiera mas gente, pero lo que no pensó, fue que el sujeto sacó una varita de su capa y le apuntó, ella corrió pero no lo suficiente, un hechizo la paralizó y lo único que vio fue como una venda le tapaba los ojos, después solo ajetreo, pero ninguna voz.

Edfú, Egipto

Varios libros cubrían la mesa, en medio de un cuarto con varios libreros llenos hasta el tope con ellos, de todos tipos, tamaños y materias, y en medio de ese desorden, un chico leía recostado en su cama un libro de historia de la magia, al terminar la última página, se levantó y miró la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, un hermoso día para salir a la librería, viendo que en pocos días regresaría a la escuela en Francia.

-¡Vuelvo en una hora!-se dirigió a su papá, quien sabía que serían 3 horas como mínimo si iba a la librería, así era Ymer, un chico que disfrutaba como nadie el aprender, y lo hacía como nadie.

Ymer salió a la librería, el dueño lo conocía, era un viejito de buen aspecto que siempre conseguía libros nuevos para Ymer, su cliente preferido. Llegó al centro, donde varios puestos ya estaban, pero la librería que el buscaba estaba escondida, ya que tenía cosas solo para magos e Ymer era uno de ellos, al pronunciar unas palabras a una pared, en esta se hizo visible una puerta por la que entró.

En la librería, todo estaba vacío, tranquilo, pero una tranquilidad que le dio mala espina a Ymer.

-¿Señor Saboo?- se acercó al mostrador, asomándose para poder ver si él estaba atrás, nadie contestó, Ymer pasó a la parte de atrás, pero no había nadie. De repente, una bolsa lo atrapó y lo dejó paralizado, un hechizo le quitó la vista y el habla, el trataba de zafarse, pero lo tomaron sin consideración y de repente, todo se obscureció.

Unas horas después en Yambol, Bulgaria

-¡GANÉ!- Kraven se regocijó ante sus atónitos amigos quienes sólo veían como rayos el había podido descifrar el código completo en 1 minuto.

-No es justo...- uno de ellos resopló y miró a Kraven con reproche

-Siempre ganas, ya ni sé por que sigo retándote- otro se tiró al suelo y con el las palomitas, todos estallaron en carcajadas, y Kraven lo miró con "superioridad"

-Simple, te dolió tu orgullo- todos volvieron a reírse y después de unas despedidas, se fueron a sus casas.

Kraven se quedó solo, sus padres habían salido de viaje por una semana y regresarían al día siguiente, fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar su cena, al terminar decidió ir a la tienda por un refresco, al salir, todo estaba oscuro y hacía un poco de viento, que le revolvía los cabellos al caminar. Cuando llegó, pidió su refresco y se sentó en la orilla de la acera en un parque.

Cuando iba a tomar el primer trago, algo lo paralizó, haciendo que la botella de refresco cayera y rodara hasta en medio de la calle, a sus espaldas entre los arbustos del parque dos sombras encapuchadas salieron con las varitas en alto para verificar los efectos de los hechizos que fueron lanzados hacia el joven. Kraven no podía moverse, nadie lo veía, pero el si podía ver a los 2 hombres que lo tomaron y le taparon los ojos, sin mas, Kraven perdió el conocimiento.

Río Madeira en Humaitá, Brasil

El río corría impasible por su lecho, Ama solo observaba como los peces iban con la corriente, sonrió y decidió irse a un lugar mas solo, quería tranquilidad, camino durante 1 hora, hasta que llegó a un claro donde había un tronco tirado, se sentó y se durmió.

Despertó al caerle una gota de agua en la cara, al levantarse, vio que el cielo dejaba caer una suave lluvia sobre ella; no se apresuró, le gustaba sentir la lluvia en su cuerpo, sentía que la limpiaba y la abrazaba. Al pasar junto a 2 árboles éstos se movieron, se quedó estática y miró con mucho cuidado, se dio cuenta de que 5 personas con túnica negra se dirigían a ella determinadamente y con varitas alzadas, Ama se quedó parada sabiendo que no podía escapar, 5 hechizos le dieron y ella cayó al suelo, el único testigo fue el silencio que inundó todo.

Laguna de Catemaco, Veracruz, México

El agua le refrescaba placenteramente los pies, suspiró, ahí si que hacía calor, el atardecer y sus colores la envolvían "me quedaré un rato más" pensó, sintió una cálida brisa y sacó los pies del agua. Eris sintió como el calor la volvía a envolver, se sentó en una silla de madera vieja en el que observó el resto del atardecer hasta que se empezaron a ver varias estrellas.

La gente empezaba a salir para ir a fiestas comunales o privadas, Eris no iba, sólo estaba ahí de paso, dentro de poco se iría a la frontera para llegar hasta Washington, tenía que ver a alguien ahí, le proporcionaría una nueva arma para su difícil trabajo.

Eris no era una ermitaña común, ella sólo tenía 16 años, pero se las arreglaba para pasar de 19, ella podía hacer magia pero nadie la detenía, pues no pertenecía a ningún país (o eso era la razón que ella pensaba), se dedicaba a ayudar a quienes podía como una constante vigilante nocturna, viajaba por todo el mundo buscando conocimientos y consolidándose como hechicera, era autodidacta y tenía constantemente relajarse para que sus poderes no salieran de control, así que ella aparentaba insensibilidad pero no era así ella era una adolescente que buscaba saber su verdadera identidad, todo lo que sabía antes y después de escapar del orfanato era que había sido encontrada en un árbol de cerezos en Japón con una nota que sólo decía un nombre: Eris Atuan.

Se paró y se dirigió a su hotel, pero en el camino, sintió como alguien la seguía, paró y escuchó, 5 personas con capucha salieron de la nada y le apuntaron con varitas.

-¿Me quieren? Atrápenme- diciendo esto, salió corriendo con una velocidad increíble, y cada vez que casi la atrapaban, una rama salía del suelo para cortar paso a su seguidor, o bien una roca lo aturdía, dándole tiempo a ella de escapar.

Se encontró en un callejón que parecía sin salida, porque varios hombres vestidos de igual manera, le cerraban el paso

-Con que quieren jugar duro ¿eh?- Eris sacó una vara de su cinturón y la blandió alrededor suyo con gran maestría, los hombres sacaron sus varitas y, cuando dispararon al mismo tiempo, ella saltó de forma de que varios cayeron aturdidos por sus compañeros, pero 2 de ellos no, y con gran velocidad aturdieron a Eris, haciéndola caer al suelo sin conocimiento, la levantaron y se desaparecieron, dejando atrás a los aturdidos compañeros, que minutos después, desaparecieron en medio de la noche.


	2. El octavo y mas difícil

Capitulo 2: El octavo y el más difícil

-¡Ordenes de Dumbledore!- Harry estaba indignado, acababa de recibir una carta donde le decían todo lo que no podía hacer, osea nada.

Harry:

Espero que estés bien con tus tíos, siento decirte que esta es la última carta que recibirás de nosotros, Ron y Hermione se decepcionaron mucho cuando se enteraron de que no te podían escribir el resto del verano, solo puedes salir cuando este claro el día y no muy lejos de Privet Drive, la señora Figg está ahí por si necesitas algo, el verano lo pasarás completo con tus tíos, el 1 de septiembre, el autobús Noctámbulo pasará por ti a las 10:30 am, para que llegues a tiempo al expreso.

Espero que tus TIMOS hayan salido aprobatorios para seas auror, sería una lástima que no, también, como siempre, NO TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS, y perdón por los regalos de tu cumpleaños, te los darán en el expreso.

P.D. No te enojes, son órdenes de Dumbledore, el sabe lo que hace

Atte

R. J. Lupin

Harry dejó la carta a un lado para recostarse un rato antes de salir al parque, no quería quedarse ahí, pero ahora que no tenía otra opción mas que pasar las últimas semanas con sus tíos y Dudley su único refugio sería el de salir de la casa el mayor tiempo posible.

-Regreso al rato- Harry pasó de largo a sus tíos, quienes parecían no haberlo oído, salió, y cuando estuvo lejos de el número 4, se tiró en el pasto cansado, no pasó mucho tiempo recostado y el sueño le ganó.

Cuando se despertó, ya empezaba a oscurecer, así que decidió volver a la casa, pero cuando le faltaba poco, todas las luces de la calle se apagaron, inmediatamente se puso en guardia sacando su varita y dispuesto a atacar, pero nada pasó en un par de minutos, cuando empezaba a creer que solo había sido un apagón cuando de la nada aparecieron 3 personas encapuchadas de negro, no tenían la misma máscara que los mortífagos, pero definitivamente no eran de la orden. Harry apuntó al primero y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

-¡Desmaius!- un hombre cayó y los otros 2 sacaron sus varitas, Harry se escondió detrás de un árbol, 2 hechizos le dieron al árbol, pero no a él.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- otro hombre abajo, el último no lo pensó 2 veces y lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Harry intentaba que no le dieran, y ninguno lo tocó, se preguntó porque nadie de la orden había venido a auxiliarlo, y entonces se le ocurrió algo: rápidamente se perdió entre los arbustos y árboles del parque, completamente a oscuras, se fue a una calle y alzó la mano con la varita, tal y como lo pensó, un autobús de 2 pisos se apareció y antes de Stan diera su acostumbrado discurso, Harry lo empujo y dijo:

-No hay tiempo, a el Caldero Chorreante, en Londres- Stan se encogió de hombros y le pasó el recado a Ernie, quien sin perder tiempo, arrancó lo suficientemente rápido como para que el hombre que seguía a Harry no los alcanzara.

Como ya era algo tarde, en el autobús había camas, 2 estaban ocupadas con magos que dormían. Harry se recostó en una y pensó "no tengo lechuza, no tengo nada mas que mi varita", sabía que lo mas probable era que alguien de la orden lo encontrara en el Caldero, además los resultados de sus TIMOS todavía no llegaban, así que tarde o temprano lo encontrarían.

Stan lo despertó con unas zarandeadas diciéndole: -el Caldero Chorreante, ya llegamos-

Harry bajó apresurado esperando ver a alguien que lo recibía, pero nadie salió, así que entró y pidió una habitación a Tom, quien parecía estar muy ocupado como para ver quien le pedía la habitación: -la 12- tomó sus cosas (la varita), la llave y se dirigió a la habitación muy apesadumbrado por los recientes sucesos, y todo en menos de un día, se recostó en la cama, y cuando se sintió mas tranquilo, hizo un reencuentro de las cosas:

Los Dursley no sabían que se había ido

Hizo magia (aunque fue de defensa)

Solo tenía la varita

Todas sus cosas se habían quedado en Privet, incluyendo su llave de la cámara de Gringotts

Desobedeció una orden directa de Dumbledore

Estaba solo, nadie que conociera estaba ahí

Hedwig también se había quedado

Unos tipos lo perseguían (¿Más?)

No tenía como comer

No podía comunicarse

"¡Suficiente, son mas de 10, ay no, ay no", Harry intentó tranquilizarse pensando que en cualquier momento alguien vendría. Después de aguantarse el hambre (apenas y tenía) se recostó dispuesto a dormir, no sin antes poner seguro a su puerta y tener su varita muy cerca.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y pensó que a lo mejor el del local de las lechuzas podría ayudarlo prestándole una, cuando ya se iba, 2 lechuzas se posaron en el alfeizar de su ventana "Howarts", efectivamente, una de ellas tenía el sello, pero la otra no, Harry abrió primero la de Howarts y vio sus TIMOS:

TITULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

REPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

RESULTADOS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: S

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Adivinación: I

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: D

Pociones: S

Transformaciones: S

¡Genial podría ser auror, al menos empezaba bien el día, después vio la otra carta acostumbrada, los útiles y recordándole que el 1 de septiembre iniciaría el curso.

Después de leer que tenía que comprar (si podía) se dirigió a la otra lechuza, la abrió, y se alegró al ver la letra de Lupin:

Harry:

¿Qué te dije acerca de NO METERTE EN PROBLEMAS, bueno, lo importante es que estás bien y no pasó a mayores, se les a avisado a tus tíos de tu ausencia, tu uso de magia ha sido justificado y ya se está investigando quienes eran tus perseguidores, no te preocupes alguien de la orden ya va por ti.

P.D. NO SALGAS AL CALLEJÓN

Atte

Lupin

Harry se tranquilizó bastante por la carta, entonces no estaba tan mal..., decidió quedarse en la habitación hasta que llegarán por él pues, ¿qué podía hacer? Le habían dicho que no saliera así que se quedaría esperando.

Después de una hora, alguien tocó la puerta, Harry tomó su varita y la abrió, era Moody y Tonks quienes estuvieron diciéndole y reprochándole todo lo que había hecho.

-Supongo que quieres comer, vamos- Moody ya se había tranquilizado y vio sus necesidades básicas

Bajaron y pidieron algo de comer para Harry, ya que ellos tenían pensado irse lo mas rápido posible al cuartel de la orden.

Harry terminó y ahora junto a Tonks y Moody, subieron (no muy seguros) al autobús Noctámbulo hasta llegar a Grimmauld Place, donde buscaron el 12. Moody dijo la fórmula para entrar y Tonks tocó el timbre

-¡No! Era con la varita- el error de Tonks se hizo evidente con los gritos que se empezaron a escuchar dentro de la casa provenientes del cuadro de la señora Black.

Lupin les abrió la puerta después de haber tapado el cuadro, rápidamente pasaron al comedor donde ya estaba Dumbledore esperando.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry con una sonrisa

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?- Harry tenía varias preguntas

-Siéntate

-¿Lo descubrieron?

-Me temo que no, pero eso no durará mucho, ¿me podrías describir que pasó?

Harry describió con detalle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando acabó todos estaban pensando y Lupin rompió el silencio:

-No eran mortífagos, pero querían a Harry, esto no es bueno Albus

-Eso lo sé, pero debemos mantener a salvo a Harry de ellos hasta que sepamos quienes son, Moody y Tonks, gracias por todo, pueden regresar a sus actividades, Lupin, tu te quedarás con Harry, yo tengo que investigar que pasó- dicho esto, Dumbledore se paró y se fue, Moody y Tonks también, y sólo quedaron Harry y Lupin.

-Bueno, tus cosas ya están aquí, y tus libros nuevos también, así que creo que deberías verlos- Harry asintió y subió a su habitación, se mostró muy triste al ver la recámara donde Sirius había dormido alguna vez, intentó no recordar...era todo tan doloroso, no lo había superado todavía.

Siguió y llegó a su habitación, donde sacó sus cosas y comprobó que todo estuviera ahí, vio sus nuevos útiles y los checo de igual manera, al terminar se tumbó en la cama esperando solo dormir tranquilo, sin soñar.

Se despertó con los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, así que bajó a cenar, al salir del cuarto, no oyó nada, así que se regresó por la varita, ya con ella se apresuró a bajar hacia la cocina, cuando llegó se asustó: Lupin estaba en el suelo, desmayado y con un golpe en la cara, se acercó corriendo e iba a reanimarlo cuando oyó pasos en el corredor, reaccionó y se escondió detrás de la puerta, para sorprenderlos.

Cuatro magos encapuchados entraron y revisaron la cocina, cuando entraron Harry sabía que eran muchos y tendría que actuar rápido, alzó su varita, salió de su escondite, pero alguien se le adelantó: otro mago había entrado y lo vio, le disparó un hechizo aturdidor antes de que Harry hiciera algo, entonces, el cayó desmayado.


	3. Un extraño grupo en un extraño lugar

Capitulo 3: Un extraño grupo en extraño lugar

Harry despertó, todo le daba vueltas..., entonces recordó que había pasado antes de llegar ahí, Lupin...los encapuchados... Se levantó para ver si no tenía nada roto, se sorprendió al ver que estaba perfectamente, no tenía ataduras y lo que mas le sorprendió fue el ver que tenía su varita con él.

Miró la habitación donde estaba por primera vez y volvió a sorprenderse de que no era una prisión: tenía ventanas, un armario, un tocador e incluso una puerta que daba al baño y otra que seguro daría al exterior. Harry tomó su varita y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada, tomó el pomo y lo giró...¡la puerta se abrió, no había nadie afuera, todo estaba bien iluminado y era muy elegante, le recordaba Howarts de cierta forma, ese aire que tenía no parecía de prisión ni nada así, ¿qué estaba pasando entonces, lo raptaban y lo dejaban en un hotel de lujo o que?. Siguió andando en el pasillo hasta que encontró una puerta de roble muy grande, con mucho cuidado, y listo para atacar, entró y se sorprendió (por enésima vez) de lo que veía, era un especie de gimnasio todo equipado: tenía lo básico como pesas, bicicletas y todo eso, aparte tenía 4 áreas de duelo cubiertas con paredes translúcidas, había un lugar con tapetes y canchas de deportes muggles y una pequeña de quidditch.

-Guau...!- Harry empezó a revisar todo lo que había dentro, por un momento se olvidó de cómo había llegado ahí al ver las escobas que estaban al lado de la "mini-cancha" de quidditch, ¡eran puras saetas de fuego! Todas estaban pulidas y prácticamente nuevas, se acercó a tocarlas, pero alcanzó a escuchar como las puertas de roble se volvían a abrir y se escondió detrás de un pilar grueso.

Se asomó y vio a una niña de cabellos negros que caminaba lentamente y con una especie de vara en la mano, pero mucho mas larga que la de Harry, en eso, por estar viendo, chocó contra una de las escobas y ésta se cayó, la chica volteó rapidamente y el la pudo ver mejor, tenía el cabello negro como él, tenía ojos azules y una cara muy atractiva...(jeje), entonces, cuando pensó que ella se iría, pasó algo muy rápido: la chica empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se volteó repentinamente y con una puntería excelente, lanzó la vara junto a la cara de Harry, ésta se clavó en el pilar, Harry casi se desmaya (no era para menos).

-No me gusta que me espíen- la chica llegó hasta Harry, retiró la vara del pilar y se la puso en la cintura

-Lo siento...-Harry la observó de cerca y notó 2 cosas: tenía las orejas puntiagudas y una marca debajo de la mejilla izquierda, como una línea que terminaba en punta desde la oreja hasta el ojo, vestía con una falda que parecía estar rasgada al final, una polera que se ataba con cintas en la espalda y de tirantes, usaba unos zapatos de los que salían unos listones que se amarraban hasta la rodilla, también tenía otros que se amarraban desde el hombro hasta las muñecas, donde tenía unos guantes sin dedos. Todo su vestuario era negro, al parecer Harry la miró muy bien porque la chica se le acercó y le dijo:

-¿Qué ves?- Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada- ¿tu sabes porque me trajeron aquí?

-No, a mi también me trajeron

-Demonios, esos...

-Podemos ayudarnos a salir de aquí- la chica lo miró

-Pues...supongo que si- se encogió de hombros

-Me llamo Harry Potter

-...Eris Atuan

-¿Vamos?

-Ok

Salieron del gimnasio y siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una bifurcación

-Derecha o izquierda- Harry consultó a Eris

-Podemos separarnos...

-No, si estamos en territorio enemigo es mejor estar juntos

-Je pues si, capitán

-Estoy tratando de ayudar

-Lo siento, creo que tienes razón, ¿pero por cual?

-Derecha

-Esta bien...

Avanzaron cuidadosamente y atentos a cualquier ruido o señal de movimiento, entonces, se escuchó una puerta que se abría, Eris y Harry se pegaron contra la pared y esperaron a que apareciera el personaje. Cuando la sombra se acercaba mas a ellos, Eris salió y le propinó un golpe al desconocido con su vara.

-Pero que...!- era un chico un poco mas grande que ellos, con cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, tenía un cuerpo fornido, tenía puesto unos jeans rasgados y una playera negra con rojo, a Harry le recordó a Víctor Krum; se sentó con una mano en la cabeza y miró a Eris, inmediatamente su expresión cambió- pero si un ángel ha caído- ella arqueo una ceja y miró a Harry quien sonriendo respondió al chico:

-Escucha, ¿eres de aquí?

-No, desperté aquí

-Nosotros también

-¿Vienes?- Eris le tendió la mano y el chico (encantado) la tomó para levantarse

-Soy Kraven Hermod, con quien tengo el gusto...

-Eris Atuan

-Soy Harry Potter

-Bueno, si iban para allá, no hay nada que valga la p...- Harry silenció a Kraven y los tres se volvieron a agazaparse contra la pared, alguien venía, esta vez, Eris se quedó atrás, mejor lo vería primero...

-_¡Desmaius!_- al parecer, la chica los había visto primero, porque fue ella quien lanzó el hechizo, pero para suerte de todos, Eris se asustó y una barrera salió al encuentro del hechizo, desviándolo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo la extraña, todavía con la varita levantada

-Prisioneros, como tú- Harry se levantaba de encima de Kraven

-Guau! Mas niñas...-Kraven volteó a ver a la chica, quien era de aspecto oriental, tenía ojos cafés y cabello corto castaño claro, tenía puesto un camisón y una bata, ambos de color rojo y con estampados orientales; después de la mirada de Kraven y su tono, no dudó en darle una cachetada

-Eso lo iba a hacer yo- dijo Eris viendo a Kraven

-Así que prisioneros ¿eh? Pues yo creo que nos tratan muy bien como para ser prisioneros

-Si, pero somos varios como para que seamos casos aislados- Kraven miró a los demás y ellos asintieron

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Harry le preguntó a la chica que ya había bajado la varita

-Sayuri Yahama

-Yo soy Harry Potter, ella Eris Atuan y él Kraven Hermod

-Tenemos que irnos- y es que Eris vio como unas sombras mas grandes que ellos venían por el pasillo

Todos caminaron mas rápido pero iban en silencio, al llegar a la bifurcación, se fueron para el camino que ninguno había explorado y se encontraron con que el pasillo terminaba en una puerta de roble un poco mas pequeña que la del gimnasio que habían visto Harry y Eris.

-¿Tenemos que entrar?- Kraven dio un pasó para atrás pero se detuvo al oír las voces y pasos que se acercaban cada vez mas- esta bien, todos para adentro- empujó a Eris y Sayuri que miraron de reojo sus manos, Harry se metió después de ellos y cerró la puerta (no rechinó) y entonces se paró a mirar el lugar al que habían entrado, era un comedor con un parecido asombroso al de Howarts, solo que mas pequeño, había 3 mesas, dos en paralelo y otra en perpendicular con las otras 2. Las puertas de roble se empezaron a abrir y cada quien se escondió en donde pudo.

-Pueden salir, no les haremos daño- un hombre joven, con cara amistosa, de cabello castaño y ojos negros que se sentó en la mesa que estaba perpendicular y espero a que salieran todos de sus escondites. Poco a poco salieron, el primero fue Kraven, después Sayuri, seguida de Eris y Harry- bueno, 4 de 8 ya están aquí-

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- Eris se puso enfrente de la mesa y sacó su vara

-Tranquila, tenemos que esperar o...¿prefieren buscar?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Harry observó al joven pero el no respondió

-¡Contesta!- Sayuri había sacado su varita

-Tienen que buscar a los demás integrantes del equipo

-¿Equipo?¿integrantes?¿de que habla este sujeto?- Kraven estaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas y miró sin comprender a Harry

-¿Nuestros compañeros?¿no fuimos los único en ser traídos aquí?- Harry empezaba a entender

-Si

Harry fue a donde estaba Eris y le dijo lo que pensaba "tenemos que buscar a otros que han sido raptados como nosotros", ella asintió y fue por Sayuri y Kraven, en silencio y con mucho cuidado, salieron de la sala por otra puerta del comedor.

-¿Y ahora?- Kraven lo dijo viendo a donde habían ido a dar, estaban en una encrucijada de 4 caminos. Sayuri dio vueltas y se paró en frente de uno, lo señalo y todos asintieron ¿qué tenían que perder?

Siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta en uno de los lados del pasillo, Sayuri pasó primero, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y, todos con las varas en alto entraron y vieron que no había ninguna luz encendida, pero Kraven señaló la cama, había alguien durmiendo.

-¿Creen que el sea también?- Kraven le dijo a Harry en susurro y éste solo se encogió de hombros

-Vamos a ver- le respondió en el mismo tono de voz

Al acercarse, vieron a un joven que dormía, estaba con una pijama de color obscuro que constaba de una playera sin mangas y unos shorts, y con una bata negra encima, no le podían ver la cara; Harry se le acercó y lo movió, el chico no se movía, lo intentó varias veces pero no había reacción del chico.

-¿Creen que esté bien?- Kraven ahora miraba dudoso el cuerpo, y entonces sonrió se le acercó, y con la varita, le echó agua en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué demonios!- el chico se despertó de inmediato y se volteó furioso contra su agresor, al ver a Kraven con la varita levantada, se le echa encima dejándolo casi KO en el suelo, y hubiera sido así si Eris no hubiera intervenido.

-Tranquilo hombre, es que parecías muerto...-Kraven intentaba disculparse

-Pero hay formas, estaba durmiendo tan bien..

-Bueno, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- Harry dejó la otra conversación aparte

-mmmm, unos encapuchados me trajeron inconsciente

-Si es él- todos asintieron

-¿Soy que?

-Todos llegamos aquí por esa razón, por cierto, ¿quieres salir al pasillo, es que aquí no se ve ni mi mano...

Salieron al pasillo y por fin pudieron ver mejor al desconocido: era alto, de tez clara y con un cuerpo muy bien (eso lo notaron mas las chicas) se veía que hacia ejercicio seguido, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello casi rubio. Sayuri se le acercó y le preguntó

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Iván Tanevski, un placer señoritas- diciendo esto, se acercó a Sayuri y a Eris, quienes sonrieron y le dijeron su nombre, Kraven le contestó secamente y Harry le dijo el suyo y le contó lo poco que sabían de que estaba pasando.

-Bueno...pues necesitamos buscar a otros 3- Harry suspiró y siguieron andando por el largo del pasillo, pero todas las habitaciones que encontraron estaban vacías.

Al volver a la encrucijada, tomaron otro de los caminos que estaba junto al ya explorado, al que marcaron con un hechizo de Sayuri. Al llegar a la tercera puerta, entró Iván, pero alguien se le echó encima, Iván de todas maneras dejó a su agresor en el suelo.

Observaron al que había quedado en el suelo, era una chica, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos cafés obscuro, traía una falda tableada roja y un suéter de manga ¾ que llegaba hasta el hombro, se levantó echando maldiciones y miró a todos los presentes con una cara que, si las miradas mataran, todos estarían muertos.

-¡Quienes son y rapidito¡

-Que humor...- Eris recibió otra mirada asesina de parte de la chica

-Llegamos aquí igual y por la misma razón que tú- Harry se interpuso entre las chicas

-¿A si?

-Si

-¿Son amigos?- todos se miraron entre si

-Se podría decir- ahora hablaba Iván

-Me llamo Kolna Horey- cambió de opinión al ver mejor a Harry, Iván y Kraven

Todos dijeron sus nombres, concierto desagrado de parte de Sayuri y Eris. Harry le contó lo que sabían y que tenían que hacer.

-Bueno, faltan 2- Kolna miró para los lados y les dijo:

-Yo me desperté en la habitación del fondo, entonces no hay nada ahí

-Regresaremos al inicio y tomaremos otro camino- Iván se fue a la cabeza del grupo (con Kolna atrás) y regresaron a la encrucijada, marcaron el camino y fueron al siguiente.

Siguieron el pasillo con mas cuidado al abrir las puertas (habían aprendido) pero no encontraron nada mas que habitaciones vacías, regresaron y siguieron con el último pasillo.

-No se puede abrir- Iván sentenció después de intentar abrirla después de que Harry, Kolna y Sayuri hubieran pasado antes

-Entonces no hay nadie- Kolna ya se iba

-Seguro que se puede- Eris sujetó a Kolna antes de que se fuera

-Bueno, ¿por qué no intentas abrirla?- Kolna y Eris se miraron desafiantes- si ellos no pudieron, SI YO NO PUDE, no creo que tu la puedas abrir

-Eso lo veremos...- Eris se paró en frente de la puerta y sacó su vara "voy a callar a esa"

Miró la puerta y entonces se dio cuenta, había un gran hechizo en ella, un hechizo que era un especie de escudo con un rebotador de hechizos, una obra maestra, Kolna se dio cuenta de la indecisión de Eris y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo que ya no puedes?- Eris la miró seria y furiosa, y se dirigió a todos

-A un lado-todos obedecieron ante la voz y actitud de Eris

Clavó la vara en el suelo y se concentró, entonces, como si ya supiera exactamente que hacer (por que no lo sabía) y se dejó llevar por una energía que la rodeó, afuera los demás veían como un especie de tornado la envolvía y no les permitía ver que pasaba con Eris.

Adentro, Eris sintió como una fuerza se apoderaba de ella y le decía que tenía que hacer paso a paso y ella la seguía, con una confianza ciega. Entonces la energía le dio el último paso, unas palabras que Eris entendió pero nadie más.

El escudo se rompió y la puerta se abrió, el tornado dejó de rodear a Eris y los demás la miraron asustados y sorprendidos, Eris se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, Harry la tomó y le hablaba, ella no entendía nada, se sentía exhausta y decidió descansar, se desmayo.

Despertó sobresaltada y con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó, todos la miraban, Harry estaba a su lado con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-No lo usé, estaba a punto, pero no lo use- Eris sonrió y se puso de pie algo mareada, Kolna que no era nada compasiva, fue al grano

-Abriste la puerta, ¿qué pasó adentro? Solo escuchamos decir cosas y un tornado te envolvió- Eris miró a los demás confundida ¿decía la verdad? Es que ella ya casi no se acordaba...

-¿Estas bien?- Iván, mas con curiosidad, la miraba con preocupación

-Si, pero ¿la puerta se abrió?- Iván guardó silencio y miró a Sayuri en busca de ayuda

-Si...no había nada adentro

-¿Nada?

-Nada ni nadie- Harry se puso enfrente de Eris y le señaló atrás, ella volteó y vio la puerta que tanto trabajo le había costado abrir, se metió y confirmó las palabras de sus compañeros: no había absolutamente nada.

-Bueno...teníamos que saber-Eris se volteó y pretendió seguir con su camino, pero la espalda le empezó a arder-¡que demonios!-se tiró al suelo y los demás se aproximaron a ella

-Déjame ver...-Sayuri le quitó el cabello y le revisó la espalda- ¡oh por dios!

MUAJAJAJAJA los dejo en misterio...

Intentaré subir lo mas pronto posible, pero necesito 2 reviews por lo menos...

Aunque sean amenazas de muerte súbita...necesito reviews!

Atte

Mayleena


	4. ¿Por que yo?

Capitulo 4: ¿Por qué yo?

Todos se acercaron a Eris para ver que había pasado y ella intentaba ver, pero no podía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Kolna apareció 2 espejos y le puso uno en la espalda y otro en su mano, Eris no podía creer que veía: 2 alas de ángel estaban perfectamente tatuadas en su espalda, eran pequeñas y estaban delineadas y rellenas con negro.-eso no lo tenía, lo juro

-¿Cómo se habrán hecho?- Kolna revisaba los tatuajes y no entendía- es que están como debajo de su piel...como si fueran parte de ella.

-¡No se cómo llegaron ahí, pero quítenmelos!- Eris se asustó y entonces, todos los focos del pasillo y los espejos, se rompieron misteriosamente.

-¡Cuidado!- Harry tiró a los que pudo al suelo y se quedaron ahí hasta que todo estuvo completamente obscuro, todos hicieron un conjuro para la luz.

-Pero que pasó...- Iván miró a todos lados, el pasillo estaba repleto de pedazos de cristal, entonces miró a Eris, quien sacaba fuego de sus manos para alumbrarse, pero lo mas extraño era que ella miraba sus manos una y otra vez- Eris...

-Guau- Sayuri se acercó a Eris y observó sus manos- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-No..no..tengo idea- Harry se dio cuenta de que Eris estaba muy asustada

-Tranquilízate, tenemos que regresar a la encrucijada

Regresaron y al ver la luz, las manos de Eris se apagaron, ella seguía nerviosa, se tocaba mucho la espalda y Harry, Kraven, Sayuri e Iván estaban al pendiente por si pasaba algo más con ella. Ya era el último pasillo y era casi seguro de que los últimos 2 estuvieran ahí pero Kraven les plantó una duda:

-Nosotros veníamos de otros pasillos, ¿cómo saber que tan grande es este lugar, parece un laberinto...

-Buscaremos aquí de todas formas- Sayuri se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación que tenían enfrente, justo al abrirla, un rayo morado le dio en el pecho, Iván, Kraven y Harry se asomaron a ver quien era, Kolna y Eris fueron por Sayuri e intentaban reanimarla.

En la puerta, en posición de combate, estaba una niña de cabellos cafés, tenía ojos verdes y estaba vestida con unos shorts verdes y una playera de tirantes verde. Tenía una expresión amenazadora.

-¡Hey, tranquilízate- Iván le hizo señas a la chica de que bajara la varita

-Estamos en la misma situación, no te haremos daño- Harry bajó su varita y Kraven e Iván también, la chica se tranquilizó al oír las palabras de Harry, bajó sus manos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Harry presentó a todos y como ella ya se había relajado e cuestionó

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sayuri?

-Nada que no pueda arreglarse- quitó de en medio a los chicos y se dirigió a Sayuri, Kolna y Eris la dejaron pasar pero sin deja r de observarla. Pronunció unas palabras al lado de Sayuri y ésta se despertó.

-¡Ay!- Sayuri se levantó ayudada de Eris y Kolna, la chica seguía de rodillas y al levantarse, parecía muy arrepentida.

-Lo siento...yo pensé que...

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien- las palabras de Sayuri reconfortaron a la chica y ésta se presentó:

-Soy Ama Terasu, siento la forma de la presentación, pero es que después de que 5 hechizos aturdidores te dieran...

Harry contó por enésima vez que tenían que hacer y lo poco que sabían de ese lugar, Ama les dijo que no había salido de esa habitación, entonces posiblemente el último estuviera en ese pasillo. Siguieron andando a través del pasillo y buscando en las habitaciones, cuando sólo faltaba una, Kraven les dijo que ya no tenía caso, de seguro no habría nada.

-No importa, tenemos que checar todas las habitaciones- Kraven se resignó y Ama y Kolna abrieron con cuidado la puerta, adentro había una lámpara encendida, y en un escritorio, estaba un chico moreno, de cabello chino y obscuro, volteó a verlos y sacó su varita.

-¿Quiénes son?- Ama ajó sus manos y se relajó para hablarle

-Somos amigos, estamos en la misma situación que tú- presentó a todos y el chico solo escuchaba, cuando Ama terminó, el se levantó de la silla y les sonrió

-Bueno...soy Ymer Dumsaga- él venía vestido con unos pescadores cafés y una playera con mangas cortas de color verde obscuro.

-Ya estamos todos- Harry suspiró aliviado de que el último hubiera estado aquí, hubiera sido desastroso tener que revisar todo el lugar. Explicó a Ymer con su diálogo que ya se había aprendido y regresaron a la puerta de roble.

Al entrar por la puerta, el joven que se había sentado antes en una de las mesas no estaba, los chicos se sorprendieron de que no estuviera ahí.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿nos ordena y se va?- Kraven fue a la mesa y revisó por si no había nada, nada.

-Tendremos que esperar- Harry lo sugirió por que Eris seguía asustada.

Esperaron y se sentaron a platicar, Sayuri y Harry estaban con Eris, intentando reconfortarla, Iván estaba intentando huir de Kolna, Ama estaba platicando con Ymer, y Kraven se estaba quedando dormido.

De repente, la puerta de principal se abrió y entró una ráfaga de aire, después, entró el joven, estaba sonriendo, Harry lo siguió y por un momento sintió ganas de ahorcarlo..., antes de que él llegara al joven este se desapareció, dejando a todos desconcertados.

-¿Dónde está?- Kolna miró para todos lados sin ver nada

-¿Eh?...¿qué pasa?- Kraven se había despertado y miraba sin comprender a los demás

El joven apareció de pronto en la misma silla donde lo habían visto la última vez.

-Muy buen trabajo...- el joven hizo ademán de aplaudir pero lo hizo solo suavemente

-¡Ya hicimos lo que querías, ahora que!- Harry saltó en frente del joven, éste solo sonrió

-Bueno...supongo que tengo que explicarles algunas cosas...

-¡Pues empieza por esto!- Eris se quitó el cabello de la espalda y le mostró las alas.

-Primero tranquilícense, después les explicaré- el joven esperó, Eris estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero Harry la agarró y le dijo que se sentara.

Se sentaron y el joven volvió a sonreír, se paró y abrió un fólder que apareció de la nada.

-Bueno, primero, mi nombre es Arlet Bronlod y seré su tutor durante el entrenamiento, preguntas al final- hizo esto porque todos estaban a punto de decir algo- ustedes son los integrantes de un nuevo equipo escogido meticulosamente por expertos y van a ser entrenados por los mejores y para ser los mejores. Nada de esto es una broma ni un juego, esto es real y para algo real, una guerra se avecina y nos incumbe a todos y a algunos mas. ¿Preguntas?

-¡Está loco, que clase de tonterías son esas!- Kraven se levantó y miraba al joven

-Lo comprenderá a su tiempo

-No lo puedo creer...-Sayuri miraba al suelo

-Pues créelo y así será mejor para todos

-¡Hey, todavía no me explicas que demonios es esto!- Eris se soltó de Harry y camino hacia el lugar que estaba Arlet, él sólo sonrió

-En vez de asustarte deberías estar feliz...

-¡Debería...!

-Tu no te conoces, y yo tampoco, pero hay algo que te puedo decir: eres única

-¿A que te refieres...?- Eris cambió su expresión de asustada a confundida

-Tu eres la última de tan maravilloso linaje hubo alguna vez, Eris, tu eres un ángel negro

Un gran silencio cayó sobre la sala, dejando a todos sumamente impresionados, Eris se quedó pasmada ¿qué acaso no estaban extintos desde hace cientos de años, pues parecía que no. Se volteó al sujeto y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué soy que?

-Un ángel negro

-No te creo, se extinguieron hace cientos de años, no es posible

-Si es posible porque tú estás aquí

-Pero...

-Tú eres lo que eres- se volteó hacia los demás- todas las razas y linajes que ustedes creían extintos existen, todos y cada uno de ellos. Los magos, cobardemente, hemos querido tapar a aquellas razas que podían superarnos en poder, intentamos incluso deshacernos de ellas, pero no se logró mas que con una, los ángeles negros, un linaje que pudo fácilmente destruir a los magos pero, ellos eran pacíficos, nunca quisieron guerra con nadie a pesar de que eran magníficos guerreros.

-¡Soy una bruja, sólo eso!

-¿Qué bruja o mago has visto que controle de la manera que tu la naturaleza, ella esta de tu lado, los ángeles negros tenían ese magnífico don, el de controlar los elementos. Ahora, tu eres la última de ellos y posiblemente una de las mas poderosas por tener tus poderes desarrollados de manera mas activa que los de antes.

-¡NO!- Eris se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, era demasiada información para un día, no lo podía creer, ¿ella era la última? No podía ser, ella era una bruja con cualidades especiales y ya. Harry y Sayuri llegaron hasta ella y la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Con el tiempo lograrás sacar tus alas...

-¡CALLATE!- Ahora Harry era el que gritaba, había notado la expresión de Eris al decirle lo que era, pero el joven continuaba hablando, era demasiado para ella... el sabía lo que era que le dieran tanta información de un jalón, ahora veía a una Eris completamente diferente a la que había visto en el gimnasio, su cara estaba demacrada y estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bueno, dejando ese tema aparte- Todos miraron sorprendidos a Arlet, realmente era duro, ¿qué acaso no había visto la expresión de Eris? Y ahora continuaba como si nada hubiera pasado- como les había dicho, sólo los ángeles negros desaparecieron bueno, casi. Las demás razas decidieron esconderse o vivir en un mejor lugar, porque lo que los magos tenían algo que ellas no: organización, la mayoría de las razas, si se hubieran organizado, hubieran vencido a los magos. Las razas que en nuestros libros siempre dicen estar extintas, o ser malas existen: los vampiros, licántropos, elfos, ninfas y todas ellas. Esta vez la hemos hecho grande, estas razas se han refugiado no solo en lugares escondidos, también en dimensiones alternas, pero ahora hay un enemigo que ha surgido en la combinación de varias de estas razas, incluyendo a los magos, ahora, el se cree superior y piensa destruir a las razas que no estén a su altura, osea que la mayoría de nosotros estamos en peligro porque los magos figuramos en esa lista, de hecho, me parece que el único linaje que dijo valdría la pena es el de los ángeles negros- miró a Eris que ya se había tranquilizado- tú no solo estás aquí por tus cualidades, también lo estás porque estás amenazada por él.

-Entonces estamos aquí para combatir al malo- Ymer miraba a Arlet con cara suspicaz- y supongo que esta vez si se van a aliar las razas ¿no?

-Asi es, pero también su misión es el cuidar a la última de los ángeles

-Me puedo cuidar sola- Eris miraba al suelo y su voz era arrastrada, Sayuri la miró

-Ni creas que te vas a ir, yo te voy a cuidar

-Yo también- Harry le sonrió a Eris cuando ésta levantó la cara

-Cuenten conmigo- Kraven se levantó de la mesa y le hizo una seña a Harry con el pulgar

-Estoy dentro- Ama sonrió a Eris

-Por supuesto que lo haré- Ymer asintió con la cabeza

-Claro que la cuidaré de ese...- Iván se acercó a Eris y le hizo una señal de aprobación

-Pues...supongo que también yo...no es tan mala después de todo- esto lo decía Kolna refiriéndose a Eris.

-Bueno, pues ya están juntos por una misma causa, ahora deberán de ir a sus habitaciones en donde despertaron, mañana empezará lo de verdad.

Todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones, Harry, Iván y Sayuri acompañaron a Eris a su cuarto y se despidieron, ellos podían ver que ella todavía no estaba bien y la querían ayudar, ya en su habitación, Eris pensó cuanto había pasado desde que llegó ahí.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué yo? Antes era una don nadie, pero ahora...

Después recordó la firmeza de sus compañeros al decirle que la ayudarían, "si" pensó después de un rato: los puedo llamar amigos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si, ya se que se pusieron sentimentales en este capitulo, pero ¿cómo quedo?

OK amenazas de muerte ya no...pero unos reviews estarían bien...

Gracias a :

Derichbin (¬¬U)

Monik moony

Sarah Lilian Potter

ELIAS

Si se me olvidó alguien no me maten, les juro q leo todos los reviews, me llegan a mi mail para q no se me pase ninguno :)


End file.
